Ogah Ijin!
by Shei-chan
Summary: Deidara mau meninggalkan markas tapi ogah ijin ke Pain. Terus.., baca aja, deh. Capek ngetik terus. Hihi..


**Kali ini Shei-chan bikin Fic DeIno. **  
**Kalau ngga suka ngga usah baca.**  
**Tapi Shei-chan akan sangaaaat-sangaaat senang jika mina mau membacanya.**  
**Oke, selamat membaca!**

* * *

** Hari di Konoha**

"Ngh..., Sasori, kau nggak bosan di markas terus?" Tanya Deidara pada rekannya.  
"B-O-S-A-N!" Jawab Sasori dengan nada bosan. Ya, dia memang benar-benar BOSAN!  
"Kau mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" tanya Deidara lagi.  
"Terserah" jawab Sasori.  
"Ke mana?"  
"Terserah"  
"bagaimana kalau ke Konoha,? Pain-sama sering kesana"  
"Hah? Ngapain!? Pain, kan dia ada keperluan untuk sungkeman sama gurunya. Sedangkan kita? Ga ada keperluan!"  
"Eh, eh, mungkin aja disana ada banyak cewek cantik"  
"A..Ayo, deh, tapi kita ijin Pain dulu"  
"Halah, ga usah! Anggap aja aku ketuanya"  
"Hn, iya, deh. Tapi nanti kita pasti disuruh bersihin WC"  
"Gapapa"  
"Yaudah, tapi nanti yang dihukum kamu aja, lho, Dei!"  
"Iya, iya.."

Sasori dan Deidara pun bersiap-siap menuju Konoha. Belum ijin Pain pastinya. Masa setiap mereka mau melakukan sesuatu mesti ijin Pain dulu.? Seperti saat mereka baru masuk akatsuki dulu. Mau ke toilet ijin, mau tidur ijin, mau cuci tangan ijin, mau makan juga ijin. Emangnya mereka dianggap Pain apa? Pembantu? Tidak! Bahkan pangkatnya lebih jelek dari pembantu! Mungkin, GEMBEL! Apalagi kalau tidak ijin Pain, mereka akan di rinnegan!  
Hoho.. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang tidak.  
Konan lah yang membuat Pain mengubah peraturannya. Sekarang kalau tidak ijin Pain mereka tidak di rinnegan, tapi, dipaksa membersihin WC! Oh my goat! Kalau orang normal mungkin akan membatin  
'Ih...jijik!'  
'kamseupay..!'  
'menyebalkan!'

Namun tidak dengan Deidara, ia senang-senang aja, tuh, saat bersihin toilet :D  
Ya ampun.., ini, sih, lebih parah dari Tobi. Ya, kan permirsa? Ckckck... memprihatinkan...

Nah, lanjut ke cerita. Kini Deidara dan Sasori sudah siap dengan jubah akatsuki mereka. Lah, terus tadi pake apa? Tadi tuh mereka cuma pake kaus gembel dan celana pendek yang udah bolong. Maklum, Kakuzu ga mau beri mereka sedikit uang untuk beli baju. Mungkin readers ada yang mau nyumbang baju? Kasian, lho..  
Merasa penampilannya sudah keren,(emang keren, kan) mereka pun bergegas menuju ke konoha. Saat mereka membuka pintu keluar...  
"Dei-senpai, Saso-senpai, kalian mau kemana?" Tiba-tiba saja Tobi nongol dari dalam tanah. Itu adalah kemampuan Zetsu yang ditiru oleh Tobi. Lha kok bisa? Tanya aja ke Tobi!  
"Ng, ano, kami ada acara" Jawab Deidara santai.  
"Sudah ijin ke ketua?" Tobi tanya lagi.  
"Belum" Kali ini Sasori yang jawab.  
"Tobi laporin, nih!" Ancam Tobi.  
"Boleh, tapi nanti aja kalau kami sudah pulang" Sahut Deidara.  
"Ooo... tapi nanti beliin Tobi oleh-oleh, yaaa?" rengek Tobi.  
"IYA" jawab Deidara dan Sasori serempak.

Deidara dan Sasori pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sepanjang jalan Deidara bernyanyi dengan merdunya, aaiihh...  
Terasa, mereka sudah sampai di Konoha. Warga desa memandang Deidara dan Sasori dengan tatapan orang jahat. Tapi, benar kata Deidara. Disana memang banyak cewek cantik dengan rambut yang berwarna-warni kayak pelangi. Tapi yang paling membuat Deidara tertarik adalah cewek yang berambut hampir sama dengannya. Hanya saja warna rambutnya kuning pucat. Ia melambai-lambaikan bunga pada orang yang lewat. Kalau perkiraan Deidara, sih, ia adalah penjual bunga.  
Karena merasa sangat tertarik, tak terasa kaki Deidara melangkah sendiri kearahnya. Sasori? Dia rebutan cewek rambut pink sama cowok uchiha.

"Haaaai" Sapa Deidara pada cewek itu yang diketahui bernama Ino.  
"Hueekz... mulutmu bau!" Jawab Ino dengan sopannya.  
"Eh-"  
"Maaf, aku bercanda"  
"Dasar rambut kutuan. Jadi ga so sweet, nih!"  
"Haa? Aku tuh kramas setiap hari tahu, pakai shampo sunslik! Ga kayak kamu pake sabun cuci sunlight!"  
'What!? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Bahaya! Bahaya! BAAAHAAAYAAA!' batin Deidara.  
"Maaf, yang tadi itu bercanda, kok" Kata Deidara  
"Hoh.. Aku juga. Kamu anggota akatsuki, kan? ngapain kesini?" Tanya Ino.  
"Aku cuma jalan-jalan" jawab Deidara.  
"Oh, mau beli bungaku?" Tanya Ino lagi.  
"Kalau ada bunga bangke" Jawab Deidara lagi.  
"Maaf, ngga ada, kehabisan stok"  
"Yaudah, aku boleh ga, beli kamu aja?"  
"Eh-"

Setelah percakapan-percakapan ga penting lainnya pun mereka berpacaran. Sementara Sasori, ia masih gulat sama bocah Uchiha yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu.  
"Kamu mau ke markasku, nggak?" tawar Deidara.  
"Ma..Mau...!" Jawab Ino.  
''Yukk.."  
"Yuuk.."  
Deidara dan Ino pun berangkat ke Markas Akatsuki. Meninggalkan Sasori yang babak belur kena Sharingan teh. Tak lupa Deidara mencuri kerikil Konoha untuk oleh-oleh Tobi. Katanya kerikil Konoha berkhasiat menyembuhkan penyakit autis.

Sesampainya di markas Akatsuki, didepan pintu masuk sudah ada Pain dengan wajah ganas yang anggun.. Whuuuw...  
Begitu Deidara dan Ino masuk mereka sudah disuguhi alat-alat pembersih WC dan juga tangisan Tobi karena hanya dibawakan kerikil! Ino dan Deidara pun menikmati hari pacaran pertama mereka dengan pahit.

* * *

**OWARI**

**Hai mina-san, ini adalah fic kedua Shei-chan, lhooo...**  
**Semoga menghibur dan jangan lupa review yah, maaf kalau sense humornya ga kerasa.**  
**Jangan lupa juga baca fic pertama Shei-chan**  
**Maaf jika ada kata-kata kurang berkenan.**

**Salam,**  
**Shei-chan**


End file.
